


Count the Ways

by RebaJean



Series: All My Brothers [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaJean/pseuds/RebaJean
Summary: First season Usagi/Mamoru romance, sequel to "By the Numbers". Usagi only now makes the connection between Tuxedo Mask and her irritating friend.





	1. Let Me Count the Ways

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992 by Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation, English language adaptation copyright 1995 by DIC Entertainment. This story is not intended for monetary gain or tangible profit, but purely for entertainment of the readers.
> 
> Originally verision published 05/18/02.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"How do I love thee? Let me count the ways."

~Elizabeth Barret Browning

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Motoki looked up as he heard the door chimes ring at the entrance of another customer. Mamoru stalked in arrogantly with that annoying trademark grin on his face, accompanied by a giggling Usagi skipping beside him. They each held a small slip of paper. Motoki uttered a mock growl, "I thought I told you two that you were banned from the arcade until you could prove to me that you could get along together."

Mamoru gave him a lazy grin, "I thought you might like to go to the new 3-D 'creature' double feature at the mall with Usagi and me. I've got an extra ticket."

While Mamoru was talking, Usagi slipped around the counter and up behind Motoki. She untied his apron, pulled it off, grabbed his wet towel and tossed them both on the counter. "You're all ready to go. I already talked to Lizzie on the phone and she said she would cover for you and close up tonight. You're going with us," Usagi informed Motoki. She snagged his collar and towed him out from behind the counter.

She turned him around and looked up at him pleadingly with her big blue eyes. "You won't make me go all alone with HIM, will you?" she asked Motoki, widening her eyes and batting her eyelashes, flirting with him shamelessly. Usagi grabbed Motoki and hugged him. Motoki reddened slightly and swallowed nervously, he could feel Mamoru's menacing glare boring through him.

Usagi felt her arms being loosened from around Motoki and herself pulled backwards against Mamoru, captured in his arms. He hissed into her ear, "Meatball Head, thirty-two, you're supposed to be showing Motoki how well you and I can get along; not how much you can flirt with him."

Usagi giggled, "Someone's getting a little jealous I think." Mamoru growled and glared in response to Motoki's snicker at their little by-play.

Motoki stood by the door and taunted, "Well are we going or not? Or are you two going to stand there and make out or something?" He ducked out the door as Usagi threw a towel at him.

The three friends were seated down near the front of the theatre waiting for the first film to begin. Usagi had already devoured her large tub of popcorn, box of candy, hot dog, and pickles, and was eyeing Motoki's food covetously. Mamoru had finished his small bag of peanuts before Usagi could grab it away. Motoki gave up and handed her his half-eaten bag of popcorn. Mamoru commented, "We can get some more snacks at the intermission between the movies."

"Not me, Buddy. I'm wiped out; if Usagi wants more you'll be doing the paying," Motoki taunted.

Mamoru replied, "Shh. The Wonderful True Story of Squid and Octopus Habitats is about to start." He watched the screen with rapt attention.

"Ewuee. This is a SCIENCE movie. Yuck. Boring. How could you pick something like that, Mamoru?" Usagi whined. Motoki snickered and waited for the eruption.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt you to learn something for once, Meatball Head," Mamoru sniped.

Usagi glanced down at her paper, "You five, eleven, seven, thirteen."

Mamoru smirked, "Very impressive, two. You can count."

Motoki looked from one to the other. "Okay. What gives? What are you talking about?"

"Oh, we were discussing futbol plays from the match on TV yesterday. I had forgotten which one they used to win. Usagi must have just remembered it," Mamoru lied quickly.

Motoki muttered, "Yeah, whatever. Somehow I just don't believe you." It was obvious they were keeping some secret from him. He hated that; it just drove him up the wall to know that he was being left out of something.

The movie started and about five minutes into the film, Mamoru still stared at the screen with rapt interest. Motoki watched absently, it wasn't really his thing. Usagi began snoring loudly. She began slumping over towards Mamoru. He grabbed her before she could topple over. Motoki leaned over and pushed back the seat arms. Usagi squirmed to a comfortable position on Mamoru's lap with her head cradled on his chest. She drew up her legs and her feet swung over on Motoki. He grinned at Mamoru, "How come you get to hold the soft parts and all I get are her smelly feet? Wanna swap?"

Mamoru looked over at Motoki with amusement, "No way. You know none of the girls can resist me."

"I dare you to say that when she's awake. You'd be dead inside of two seconds. And I can't wait to see what she does when she wakes up sitting on your lap," Motoki retorted.

Motoki didn't have long to wait as the science feature part of the program was only thirty minutes long. He pretended to be looking straight ahead at the movie, but would periodically sneak a glance at his friends. Sometimes they could be more entertaining than any movie.

Mamoru's attention definitely wasn't focused on the movie any longer. Motoki could see that Mamoru was absently stroking Usagi's hair, but even he was surprised when the dark haired man's eyes closed and he dipped his head to place a kiss on Usagi's exposed collarbone. This alone would be worth the price of the movie admission and he hadn't even had to pay for his own ticket. Let Mamoru try to deny that he liked Usagi now.

A musical score played while the film credits were shown. Usagi stirred and murmured something incoherent. Her eyes opened sleepily to the awareness of Mamoru's head resting against her own. She reached up and her fingertips brushed back the hair covering his eyes, trailed down the side of his face, and twined around his neck. Her eyes closed and she snuggled against him again. Mamoru whispered some numbers. Twenty-four and thirty-four, it sounded like. Motoki watched the tender romantic interlude between his friends with amusement. They seemed to have forgotten his presence. He only wished Usagi hadn't finished off his popcorn. They were definitely more entertaining than the first boring movie.

A loud rumble came from Usagi's stomach as she stretched and announced, "I'm hungry. Somebody get me some more popcorn."

As she became aware of just where she was sitting, she squawked and scrambled back into her own seat. The lights brightened for the intermission and Motoki could see that her face had turned bright red. She looked back over at Mamoru, her eyes flashing down to his lap where she had been sitting. She hissed, "You hentai, er, thirty-three."

Mamoru reddened as well, but prudently remained silent; Motoki observed, biting his tongue to keep from laughing out loud. Mamoru stood up and said, "I'll go get some more popcorn. Either of you want anything else?" Motoki placed his order for a soda and some pretzels and Usagi gave Mamoru her extensive shopping list.

By the time Mamoru returned to the theater, the 3-D creature feature had already started. With the 3-D goggles, it looked like the huge creatures were swimming right toward the audience. Usagi stirred uneasily, she was aware of the distinct feeling of immanent doom. The evil aura of the Negaverse was present and increasing. She twisted around, seeking Mamoru.

Mamoru looked at the movie screen in horror; a gray fog with a dark center was forming. It looked like a Negaverse portal was opening right at the front of the theater. He set down the tray of snacks, looked around quickly to see if he was being observed, and silently transformed to his alter ego, Tuxedo Mask.

Usagi was the only one to observe the change in him as his form wavered and his clothing darkened. She was surprised but not astonished; it seemed fitting in some weird way.

The illusionary 3-D shapes were beginning to take on solid forms. As the audience discovered that something was wrong, screams began to echo across the auditorium. Tuxedo Mask hurried down to where Usagi and Motoki were seated. Directing Usagi, "Hurry and get Motoki to somewhere safe. I'll try to hold them off until the other senshi can get here to help."

Usagi quickly grabbed Motoki by the arm and dragged him down the aisle toward the exit in the midst of the panicking crowd. Looking around the hallway, she towed him into the men's room. "Stay here. It should be safer than out in the middle of that crowd. I'm going to the ladies room and see if anyone there needs help," she ordered. Her authoritative and commanding demeanor was unlike he had ever seen her before. Usagi ducked into the vacant ladies room and quickly transformed into Sailor Moon. She activated her communicator and gave the other girls a terse summary of the situation.

Sailor Moon flitted quickly back down the aisle to where Tuxedo Mask was crouched behind some piled up trash containers. He would periodically pop up and throw a rose toward one of the octopus and squid like monsters when one came within range. She put a hand on his shoulder and he turned toward her. She carefully examined the parts of his face that were visible beneath his mask and the dark blue eyes looking out at her. His identity was so obvious when you knew who was behind the mask.

Sailor Moon swallowed and gathered her up all her courage. She gently placed her hands on either side of his face and pulled him near. Sailor Moon briefly, but thoroughly, with barely restrained passion, kissed Tuxedo Mask. His eyes widened in astonishment and one hand flew to his lips. He regarded her with amazement. Sailor Moon flushed and said, "You're always there for me. I don't know how many times you've saved me. I've never gotten to say how much it means to me." The intimate moment passed and she detailed her strategy, "I'm going over across the room now and will try to distract them from the other side. The girls should be showing up any minute now."

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!"

A fog suddenly filled the room. Water spray, instantly freezing to razor sharp ice crystals, flew toward the creatures emerging from the dark portal in the center of the movie screen.

"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"

"Mars Fire Ignite!"

The darkened theatre interior was periodically illuminated by lightning flashes and flames arcing across the vacant rows.

"Venus Chain Encircle!"

A glowing chain lashed out and wrapped around one of the monsters, immobilizing it until it could be dispatched.

"Moon Tiara Action!"

A golden frisbee flew across the room in curving arcs hitting one youma and then another.

Showers of roses descended from above like a flock of arrows. The lame haiku's assaulted the youma master's ears, inflicting their own form of damage.

The senshi attack calls rang out, accompanying the barely visible action.

The pitched battle lasted only a few minutes, but the time had that stretched surreal quality when everything seemed to be in slow motion. A dripping tentacle lashed toward Mercury, wrapping around her, and dragging her toward the dark portal. Venus and Mars moved toward the fore, hitting the giant squid with a combined attack. Sailor Moon spun and faced toward the rear, dispatching a jellyfish-like creature that had slipped behind them with her thrown tiara.

A lightning bolt flashed toward the dark form of the Nevaverse lackey fish-herder floating at the edge of the portal. A puff of smoke, the smell of singed hair, and an indignant yelp indicated a direct hit. The enemy shimmered and floated back through the dark tunnel, which then disappeared.

"Great job, Jupiter! Now let's finish mopping up this mess!" yelled Sailor Venus.

A few more monsters were destroyed. Sailor Mercury scanned the room once more. "All my readings are negative. We finally got them all. I'm tired and I still want to study for the competitive exam in logic next month. Let's book it."

Sailor Moon whined, "I don't want to read any books. I never got to watch the movie we came here to see. I gotta go find Motoki too."

Tuxedo Mask, watching the by-play between the senshi from the dark exit corridor, smiled with amusement. His lovely meatball-headed heroine was too cute. Sometimes she just didn't have a clue.

"Meatball Head, she's not talking about reading. She means LET'S GO HOME!" Rei razzed Usagi. "I'm outa here."

As the girls de-transformed and headed out the door, Tuxedo Mask stepped out of the shadows and crossed over to Sailor Moon. Usagi gulped, why oh why, did she have to give in to that insane impulse. Tuxedo Mask moved fluidly like a black panther stalking his prey. She started backing away. In a flash, he had her by the arms.

"Don't leave so soon," he entreated her.

Sailor Moon pulled back, furiously trying to think up an excuse. "I've got to go get Motoki and er- look for Usagi," she muttered hastily.

Mamoru smiled beneath his mask, her nervousness was so visible, and so endearing. He loosened his grip and let his fingers trail down her arms until he was just clasping her fingertips. Doffing his hat with one hand, he bowed over her hand and his lips grazed the back of her glove in the European manner. "Then until we meet again, princess, if you must go."

Sailor Moon looked back over her shoulder and coyly taunted the disappearing form of Tuxedo Mask, "If you see Mamoru, tell him to meet Motoki and Usagi in the lobby at the concession stand."

After transforming back to her usual school girl appearance, Usagi retrieved Motoki. "I wonder where Mamoru is?" he speculated.

Usagi smiled, "Sailor Moon told me that we should wait in the concession area. Mamoru is supposed to meet us there."

Mamoru wandered over, apparently from the other side of the building. "Sailor Moon, I mean Tuxedo Mask told me to meet you guys here," he said.

Motoki laughed, "Well which was it? I mean it would be kinda hard for me, at least, to confuse those two."

Mamoru ignored Motoki's snide comment, "I should get you two home. I don't think they will want to have another showing of 'that' film tonight."

As they pulled into Usagi's driveway, Mamoru turned to Motoki and asked, "So did we behave well enough tonight? Can we come back to the arcade again?" Usagi paused to hear Motoki's response.

"Oh, I guess it will be okay. But if you two start fighting again, out you go," Motoki conceded.

"Great!" squealed Usagi. She leaned over and kissed Motoki on the cheek before she hopped out of the car and ran inside.

"No thank-you for me or nothing," grumbled Mamoru. "Why did she kiss you?"

"All the girls like me. They just can't resist me," teased Motoki, throwing Mamoru's own words back at him.

"Well Sailor Moon, I mean, Usagi already kissed me once tonight," bragged Mamoru. He couldn't let his friend to have the chance to one up him.

"Sailor Moon. Usagi. Confusing fantasy with reality again are we? Or probably neither one. Maybe it was only a dream, after all," Motoki sniped. "I saw YOU kiss Usagi while she was asleep, so don't try to deny that. You're hopelessly gone on that girl," he added.

"Oh just shut-up," muttered Mamoru as he drove toward Motoki's apartment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mamoru sat at the counter drinking coffee and razzing Motoki about his favorite futbol team's poor showing as they looked over the sports scores together. Motoki was pretending to work, in reality waiting for the start of the daily soap opera performance. Mamoru waited fitfully with barely concealed impatience.

The ringing door chimes announced the arrival of another visitor. A yellow streamered blur dressed in school-girl uniform skidded into the arcade. Mamoru jumped up and greeted his favorite meatball head cheerfully, "Hey Meatball Head, crash into anybody on the way here? Fail any tests today? Maybe a twenty-six, twenty-eight, sixteen, thirty-four."

Usagi slid to a halt and pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket. Her brow furrowed in confusion as she looked down the list. "Those aren't on my list. Oh who cares; I want to play Sailor V. I don't have time for this." Looking at Mamoru with an annoyed expression, Usagi scratched her nose with her index finger and retorted, "You seven, twenty-one. You seventeen!"

Mamoru sighed, "She's right about that last one, and way too often."

Motoki grabbed the piece of paper out of Mamoru's hands and started to read the list. "What do you mean? Hey this is a list of insults. So that's what you two have been doing. And let's see what you meant? Oh ho, funny!" Motoki started guffawing at Mamoru's discomfort.

He turned the list over and looked at the back. "Whoa, these aren't insults." He regarded Mamoru slyly, "If that's the way you feel about her; why the hell don't you just tell her, you big idiot. Here we go, you're a real # 1, if you don't let her know. You 23."

Motoki danced away from Mamoru's stool and ran over to Usagi. "Hey Usagi, you gotta see the rest of Mamoru's list. You won't believe it!" Motoki handed Usagi the list with the back of it showing. As she read her face flushed a lovely rose hue. Mamoru slumped and buried his head on his arms on the counter. He was so dead.

Motoki moved away and watched Usagi's reaction. She seemed shocked and maybe by her expression, pleased. This was getting way too interesting.

Usagi went over to Mamoru. She backed away nervously and then re-approached him. Tears started to run down her face, and she coughed as her throat constricted. Mamoru looked up and his concern shone in his eyes as he brushed away the tears. "I'm sorry if I upset you. I couldn't tell you those things right out, so I made up a list. I'll understand if you hate me or are disgusted. I promise I won't bother you if that's what you want," he added uncertainly.

Usagi answered, "Of course I love you, baka. You're my friend, aren't you?" She wrapped her arms around Mamoru.

"Of course. We are friends, if that's what you want." Mamoru answered as he returned her embrace. But that's not all I want, cried the small sad voice within his heart.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Continuing their conversation started outside the arcade, Mamoru and Usagi scooted into the round booth in the far corner to save places for their friends. "You are impossibly aggravating! It's a good thing we're just friends. Living with you would be enough to drive any woman crazy. If we ever got married, you'd probably find some way to tease me even on our wedding day," Usagi complained.

Mamoru's face twitched into that irritating grin that was guaranteed to push Usagi's hot buttons. She didn't even seem to realize what her words were implying about her train of thought. "I guarantee it, darling. I fully plan on teasing you until the day I die. And I'll find some way to continue even after that!" Mamoru retorted with an evil gleam in his eye.

"Aarrgg!" Usagi growled and launched herself onto Mamoru and began beating him about the head with a rolled up menu. He couldn't dodge very many of the blows since she was sitting on him, straddling his lap, and had him pinned down. He managed to catch her wrist and force her to drop her weapon, and pulled her in tightly, imprisoning her arms between them. He then stopped her attack in a way she did not expect; he kissed her.

This countermeasure continued for quite a while until Mamoru experienced the uneasy feeling that they were being watched. Opening his eyes, he saw that they were surrounded by seven pairs of eyes peering at them intently. Ami, Makoto, Minako, Rei, Motoki, Naru, and Umino had surrounded their booth and were propped against the back of the seat on either side of them enjoying the show.

Naru said, "You've been holding out on us, Usagi. We want all the details. How long have you two been an item?"

Minako and Rei looked at each other gloatingly. "Interrogation time. No mercy. We take no prisoners!" exclaimed Rei.

Makoto smacked one fist against her hand, "If they even try to escape, they'll have to face me!"

Ami pulled out her "PDA", "I have all the questions we agreed on girls, right here in my computer."

Umino had his notebook and pencil ready, "Ok, guys just go slow so I can get it all down for the school gossip column."

Usagi looked at Mamoru; his face was as red as hers felt. "Do you think if we ignore them, they'll go away?"

Mamoru assessed the odds, "I don't think so; they look pretty determined."

Usagi exclaimed disgustedly, "Get a life. GO AWAY!"

Mamoru began to slide them toward the edge of the booth, as if to leave. Usagi grabbed his face between her hands and caught his eyes with her own, "Love, we're not leaving. Ignore those idiots. I'm not through with you yet." And she resumed the kiss, which had been so rudely interrupted.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	2. The Lists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lists

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In case you were wondering about the numbers on the lists.

Usagi's List:

 

1 – baka

3 – dork

5 – conceited

7 – obnoxious

9 – egotistical

11 – arrogant

13 – jerk

15 – jerk-wad

17 – jerk-off

19 – dope

21 – moron

23 – idiot

25 – snob

27 – annoying

29 – man

31 – ecchi

33 – hentai

 

Mamoru's list:

 

2 – Meatball Head

4 – klutz

6 – whiney

8 – crybaby

10 – spaced out

12 – ditz

14 – daydreamer

 

On the back of Mamoru's list:

 

16 – darling

18 – baby

20 – my lovely MBH

22 – my dear

24 – my little bunny

26 – beautiful

28 – gorgeous

30 – love

32 – my love

34 – I love you.

 


End file.
